When shipping or transporting items, it can be beneficial to include packing or shipping materials or structures within a shipping container to protect and shield shipped items. Often packing materials are constructed of non-recycled materials. At least one implementation of the technology overcomes this problem by constructing packing or shipping materials which are made of recycled glass or wax. At least one further implementation of the technology enables a packing or shipping material to be used for other purposes, such as lighting or heating or both.
Disclosed herein are methods of making and using shipping structures made from recycled materials.